What brought us together
by staryskylines221
Summary: When Natsu tells Lucy that he would rather have Lisanna on the team she goes solo. Out on misson she is attacked, only to have to take cover in a cave. In the cave she finds a dying dragon. The dragons last request is that Lucy take care of her egg to which she agrees. Knowing she isnt strong enough to care for it on her own she seeks help from the twin dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lucy P.O.V

I was walking through the woods , looking for a certain item that my client lost. I listened to the sound of the breeze russling throught tree branches and I sighed in cotent. I can't believe that it's been 6 months since that day. I looked up to the cloudy sky and bit back a cry.

flash back

I walked into the guild determined to pick a misson so I could pay my rent. I quickly open the doors and made my way past several fights, to the misson board." I wonder which one I should take..." I thought aloud. I grabbed a misson that needed a family of four to be escorted across the woods to their new home. I walked to the bar and sat down. " Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry shake?" I asked her and she smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

While I waited Natsu sat down next to me, Lisanna following close behind. " Hi you guys." I smiled at them. "Hey Luce?" Natsu said a hint of an emotion I couldnt understand was lace under his voice and I looked at him curiously. " Yeah whats up Natsu?" I asked a little worried.

" Well I kind of, well, I want you off the team. I mean Lisanna is back and all..." he squirmed in his chair and I looked at him shocked. I mean this was Natsu, pink haired idoit who I called my best friend. He was the one who brought me to my new family, to give me a place where I could belong. He was the person who should me that nakama was something to be cherished. I couldn't speak. I notice everyone looking at me dumbfounded.

" Did...did I do something wrong?" I asked him nervously. I glanced around the guild and noticed that Erza, Gray and Happy weren't here. " Come one, Luce, I just don't think that you should be on the team anymore. Lisanna was with me before and she should be with me again, it's only right." he ran his hand through his pink hair and I saw a small smirk on Lisanna's face. I notice Mira come back with my milkshake and I just nodded at him, not trusting my voice. He looked over me one more time before leaving out the guild with the youngest takeover mage. I grabbed at my shake with shakey hands.

"Love rival...?" I heard the water mage call and I looked at her with dead eyes. She gasped and tears fell down her face. She quickly pulled me into a hugged and just stood in her embrace, not knowing what to do. "Im so sorry,love rival." I heard her say as she patted my hair softly. I nodded and let the tears fall down my face.

flash back end

Ever since that day I have a solo mage, although Gray and Erza said they would be happy to partner up with me I declined. I didn't want to be so needy anymore. Durning these past 6 months I grew stronger with the help of my loayal spirits. I still had alot to work on but I knew it wouldn't happen over night.

I sighed, I had been out on this mission for four days and had yet to find the damn item. I had been walking the forest clear from Magnolia all the way to the town Noctis. " I better be careful Sabertooth guild is here." I suddenly tripped and fell into a bush. " Ouch!'" I grumbled as I pulled myself out of the bush and wiped the dirt and grass from my clothes. I looked down and noticed a noticed a silver necklace with a heart shapped pendant hanging from the chain. I picked it up and examined it. " I found it!" I yelled happily. I pocketed the clients item and started off on my walk back.

I was walking not even ten minutes when I heard a collective howl. I quickly took out Loke's key. " I open thee, gate of the lion, Leo!" I shouted as I pulled out my whip. With a flash of golden light Loke appeared next to me. He glanced at me and then at the whip in my hands and without saying a word croutched into a battle stance. I heard another howl and within seconds a huge animal appeared in front of us. I looked it over. It was about the size of a Vulcan even on all fours, its fur was a mix between gray and black. Its eyes were red and glowing. It snarled at me and shivered when i noticed four rows of sharp teeth. Wasting no more time I hit it with my whip. It yelped before lunging itself at us. I quickly doged to the side and while its back was turned to us I whipped it again across the back. It quickly turned and race at us. Loke ran forward, fists bright with his magic, and punched it in the stomach sending it a few feet away from us." Princess we retreat. This kind of animal usually runs in a pack." I nodded and I took off running into the woods, Loke hot on my heels. At first it was chasing us but I would turn and whip at it sending it back.

I came to a hault in front of a rather large pond with a water fall. I took a few steps towards the water and my eyes widened at how clear the water was. I looked around to see that it was surronded by a bunch of trees and across from the pond was a large empty cave. I jumped slightly when I felt a large hand on my arm. I turned my head and looked at Loke. " Thanks Loke. " he nodded with a sad smile.

" Anything for you princess. Will you be ok by yourself?" I thought his question over before anwsering.

" Well...would you mind staying with me?" I asked shyly and he nodded with a smile. We quickly made our way to the cave. It was deeper and wider than I thought. I sat down and sighed as Loke made a fire. Once the fire was going I noticed the drawings on the cave wall and gasped. Drawings of dragons and humans were covering the cave walls. " Loke what is this?" I asked in shock.

" I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." he said eyes wide. I stood up and ran my hands along the wall going deeper inside. I walked about five minutes when the cave came to an end. I looked around noticed that there were vines and lush greenery where growing on one wall. I made my way to the side of the cave moved the vines with my hands. I stood there shocked at what I saw.

" LOKE!" I shouted and instantly he was by my side.

"What's wrong?!" he shouted and all I could do was point. He looked over and his mouth dropped open in shock. Behind the vines was an entrance to another cave and a dark blue and back dragon laid at the entrance. But something was wrong, my eyes roamed the large dragon and noticed that it was barely breathing.

" Are you ok?" I asked nervousily. I felt Loke pull me into his side but I kept quiet. I watched as the dragon raised its head to look at me. It's beautiful sapphire eyes were glowing and it was clear that it was in pain. I stood still as it looked us over. Suddenly a warm feeling enveloped around me and I no longer felt nervous or afraid. Instead I felt sad for the dragon. I went and kneeled in front of it. " Is there anything I can do to help you?" I said to it.

" You are willing to help me, a dragon, a beast of untold danger?" I gasped once I heard its voice. The dragon was female and her voice was hoarse but non the less soft and angelic.

" I would help someone or something in need of help. The fact that you are a dragon hold no meaning to me if you need help."

" You are an odd human." I heard her chuckle and I smiled at her.

" Yeah, I get that alot." I told her and she laughed softly.

" What is your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia and this is Loke." I said and nodded my head at Loke who nodded his head but kept quiet.

" Lucy Heartfilia, a lovely name. My name is Siva, I am the dragon of the stars." I looked at her with wide eyes.

" What happened to you?" I asked.

" I was attacked by Acnologia. I do not have much time left. Child may I ask someting of you?" I looked into her eyes and nodded. " I was going to be blessed with the gift of being a mother soon but alas I guess it must be my fate not to be. Can I ask you to please care for my egg?" I looked at her shocked and I felt warm tears stream down my face. Without thinking I rushed at her and hug the dragon around her neck. " Im so sorry this is happening to you!" I cried.

" I am so glad fate brought you to me, Lucy. You have a pure heart. Please child, I know this is alot to ask but I need to make sure my baby is going to cared for." she asked and her voice cracked in pain. I nodded my head and smiled at her through my tears.

" I will take of your baby. I promise you Siva."

" Thank you so much. If you please, I would like his name to Riven." I nodded as she handed me medium sized dragon egg with her tail. The egg was a sapphire blue, the same as her eyes and it had gold clusters on it that looked like stars. " Child take this also." She then handed me a necklace that had a long black chain attached to the chain was a sapphire blue and silver star shape pendant. " This necklace with guide you to help, it will protect you as well. Its made of the last ounce of my magic." She said. I heard her voice get weaker and I hugged her tightly. " Please convey to my child how much I love him. Also love him in place love him. I beg you, Lucy Heartfilia." I nodded my head and watched as the large but caring dragon died.

" Lucy...come on we shouldn't stay here." Loke gently picked me up and walked away from Siva's body. I clutched the egg to my chest and noticed that it was warm. ' Don't you worry, Siva. I swear I'll care and protect your child with everything I have.' I made a silent promise. I fell asleep in Loke's arms with the egg held tightly to me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lucy P.O.V

I woke to the warm feeling of the sun caressing my skin. I yawned and stretched out my body before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and noticed I was in a cave and then all of last nights events came back to me. I looked around and eyes landed on Loke. I smiled softly and went over to him.

" Loke wake up." I shook him gently and he looked at me sleepily and then shot up. I giggled lightly and picked up the blue egg. " I think we should get moving. I don't want to stay here to long." he nodded at me and I quickly grabbed my stuff and set the egg inside my messenger bag as Loke put out the fire.

We started walked away from the clearing and I turned my head to give it one last look. I smiled softly and wiped away a few tears before moving on. " I can't protect this egg alone, Loke. I need to find a dragon slayer willing to help."

" I think that's smart. Why don't you ask Wendy or Gajeel?" He asked me and I shook my head no.

" Normally I would but Natsu is there and with the way he has been lately I don't trust that he won't pull something stupid." I sighed and suddenly felt a warm pulse coming from the necklace Siva gave me. I quickly pulled it out of my shirt and observed it. The star shaped pendant was glowing a brillant white and it was pulsing so hard that it dragged me forward a couple inches. " Loke I think I should follow where it wants me to go. Remeber that Siva said that it would find me help?" He nooded and we took of running in the direction it was pulsing. After 30 minutes of running we finally came to a stop at a large gray house in the middle of the woods. I looked over at Loke, who seemed to be sweating more than usual.

" Go back to the spirit world,Loke. I can handle it from here. If I need help I call again." he looked at me for a second before going back. I call out Virgo quickly and asked her to take the item back to the cilent and collect the reward. I walked quickly to the front door and knocked on the door nervous. I heard footsteps and I held my breath.

" Hello?" I heard a male voice say with no emotion. I gasped and my mouth hung open in shock. This apparently pissed off the man as he narrowed his eyes at me." Can I help you wit something, fairy?" he asked and I swallowed. Then I felt my necklace pulse. I gathered my nerves and stood tall.

" Rogue,is Sting here too? I need to speak with the both of you. It's rather important." I asked and he looked me over quizzcally.

" You know that we could just kill you right?" his voice held no emotion as he spoke and I nodded my head. "If what I have to say does not interest you...then you can do with me as you wish." I said with confidence. His eyes widened and he nodded his head before allowing me in. I took a look at my surrondings. The houe was neat but had rustic homey feeling to it.

" It's a lovely house." I said and he looked at me without saying anything and I sighed. This was not going to be easy but I shook off my pessimistic thought. This was for Riven and Siva.

"STING!" I heard Rogue shot and I looked at him in shock. I quickly let our a small giggle. I heard a loud thump followed by quick steps. " WHAT?!" he asked as he stepped into foyer where we were. I shivered a bit. He looked over at Rogue and then he gazed over at me.

" WHAT THE HELL ROGUE! WHY IS THAT FAIRY HERE?" he shouted and I bit back a smart remark.

" Let's talk in the living room and Sting behave." he said and I followed him quietly into a dark blue room with dark brown furniture. I sat down on a chair across from the sofa they sat on. 'Mavis help me.' I plead. I took a deep breath before reaching for my bag. I grabbed Riven's egg firmly in my hand before clutching it to my chest. I heard Sting gasp. " I was on a misson in the woods when I was chased but some weird animal. After running I found this clearing with a pond and cave. I decided to stay over night in the cave. Once I got inside and my a fire I noticed that the walls were covered in old drawings of dragons and humans. I went farther into the cave and came across a wall covered in vines." I took a shakey breath. Just remembering Siva had a huge effect on me even though I knew her for a few minutes.

"It's ok blondie,just keep going." I hear Sting say. Shocked I looked up at him and nodded slightly with a small smile.

" I moved the vines out of the way a noticed a small entrance to another section of the cave. Inside the entrance was a dragon." I said and looked at them both. Their eyes were wide but they nodded for me to continue.

" Her name was Siva, she was the dragon of the stars, but she was hurt bad." I shook with rage and sadness. I felt tears fall down my face. " I asked her if she needed help and she decided to trust me and she told me how she was attacked by Acnologia and how she was suppose to be a mother soon. But she was dying so she asked me to care for the egg." I held up the precious blue egg slightly. " Before she passed she told me his name was to be Riven and she gave me this necklace." I finished explaining.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rogue asked and I bit my lip.

" I'm not strong enough to protect him on my own I need help." I said softly.

" Why not ask Natsu for help?" Sting asked his eyes narrowed a little. I out right growled at the mention of his name around Riven. As I registered what I just did my eyes went wide with shock. " Salamander and I are not on good terms right now. I don't trust him. Besides the necklace Siva gave me led me here." I explained.

" Damn, blondie." Sting said and Rogue just looked at me.

" I know this is alot and I'm sorry that I just dumped all this on you. I can leave if you want." I stood up to go but felt a strong hand grab my wrist.

" Don't go. Stay." Rogue monotoned but his eyes were ablaze with emotion. I smiled softly at him.  
" I agree with Rogue, we can't help you if your not around." Sting said. I looked them in shock. I felt the egg grow warmer and suddenly it glowed. I held it away from my chest and sat down on the floor. It continued to glow until I heard a crack.

" SHIT! I BROKE IT ! OMG!" I screamed out in panic. I heard Sting bust out laughing and looked to see him holding his stomach and Rogue had a smirk on his face, his eyes glowed with amusement.

" Blondie it ain't broken. It's just hatching." He said while laughing. I blushed a dark red and puffed my cheeks out. "Right." I muttered which only caused the light dragon slayer to laugh hard. I turned my attention from the blonde idoit back to the egg. I watched in amazement as it kept cracking and after about 10 minutes the top of the egg fell off to show a dark blue baby dragon. It had gold clusters of scales that made it look like it had stars on his back. His eyes were a brillant sapphire blue, just like Siva. He was about the size of my arm. I smiled brightly at the newly hatched Riven as he crawled over to me. I felt slight tickles as he climbed up my body to rest in the crook of my neck. " I'm so glad your not broken." I mumbled and this time even Rogue laughed.

"Mama." I heard it mutter. I smiled sadly at it. I pet him softly.

" Go to sleep, Riven." I said to him.

" OK, mama." he said before falling asleep. I looked at Rogue and Sting and they nodded to me.

" Well I guess that's that. What do you want to do Blondie?" Sting asked me. I looked at him.

" What do you think I should do? I want Riven to come first." I said

" I think you should live here. It's easier than us rushing around if something happens." Rogue said and I thought about it. He was right. I nodded my head. " I guess I'll have to leave fairy tail for awhile." I said sadly but shrugged it off.

" Well are you sure your ok with this? Don't you hate me?" I asked and they shook their heads.

" We don't hate you. Our guilds are rivals and our master is rather..." Rogue trailed off. I nodded my head and stood up and walked over to them and hugged them.

" Thanks. I guess, well, were a family now." I smiled brightly.

XOXOXOX 

Hey you guys I started this other story so let me know what you think and be gentle. I know there are spelling or grammar errors and will work on fixing that in the future. Thanks for reading. Love yah ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of something crawling up my stomach and I let out a scream jumping off the bed. I was on the floor wrapped up in a blanket when the door banged open. I looked up to see a wided eyed Rogue and a slightly aggitated Sting. ' Wait...think about yesterday,Lucy.' Suddenly everything about Siva and Rivin came rushing back.

" RIVEN!" I yelled trying to stayed up but failing compeltly when I tripped over the blanket falling onto the floor looking like a worm. I groaned I rubbed my head softly. Hearing bellowing laughter I turned around to see not only Sting but Rogue lauhing as well. Becoming indignant I puffed my cheeks sticking my tongue out at them. Suddenly something landed on my head and I gazed up only to look up into sapphire blue eyes. Startled I scooted back into a wall, once again making a fool of myself. I sighed as I bent down to pick up the fallen baby dragon.

" Good morning, Rivin." I say to the blue eyed lizard as I kissed it's head softly.

" Mama, morning." it replied nuzzling it's way around my neck.

" Say good morning to Sting and Rogue." I scold him softly. Well if this dragon was going to be raised by me he was damn well going to be polite.

"Morning Sti and Rog..." he said cutely trying hard to say their name. I walked silently out of the borrowed bedroom , Rivin around my neck, and into the kitchen. " Sorry I woke you all up. Would you like breakfeast?" I asked the two dragon slayers and they answered with an eager nod. Wasting no time I quickly pulled out things I needed to feed all of us. I listened to the sizzling of the bacon and sniffed as the smell of eggs and chocolate chip waffles filled the room. After I finished I quickly served everyone their meals and sat down at the table to eat along with them.

" Thanks blondie." the light dragon slayer said smugly.

" Sure thing, light blub." I snickered as I heard him cough. Rogue looked at me and gave me a smirk and nodded in approval. " What the hell, blondie!" he shouted and I just sat there eating my food occasionally feeding Rivin.

" In case you don't own a mirror, and I'm guessing someone as cocky as you does, your blonde too." I said smoothly not even looking away from my food. After everyone was finished I cleared the table and did the dishes. I motioned for them to join me in the living room and they followed quietly.

" So...are you guys busy today?" I asked nervousily. I shivered a little but was comforted by the soft snore of Rivin laying across my neck.

" Lucy , you don't need to be so nervous and since your asking no we are not busy today. Why?" Rogue said to me as his red eyes bore into mine. I flushed slightly at the intensity but contiuned on with my request.

" I need to go to Magnolia to get my things and to inform the master of what is going on. I don't want to go alone. I'm not trying to be needy but the fact is Natsu is a slayer and he has been well off about me lately. I don't know how he will react once I'm back and let alone with several different scents all over me. " I informed them and they both nodded their head in agreement. I was surprised when Sting patted my hair letting me know that they would go. I smiled brightly at them.

I stood up and looked at them when all of a sudden the room spun and my knees buckled. Gasping soflty , I fell to the ground in a heap lying on my back. I knew whath the cause was, it was the sudden decrease of my magic energy. I faintly heard three voice surronded me as I blacked out.

Rogue P.O.V.

I stood shocked as I watched the blonde mage fall to the floor. " Lucy!" shouted shocking not only Sting but also myself as well. I croutched down next to her and laid her head in my lap softly. I looked up at my partner and noticed worry flicker across his eyes. Yes it had only been a day since we talked to her but in that one day we shared so many laughs, so many emotions that I never knew I could feel. She was a blinding light the way she cared for the small dragon and the way she made us laugh. I felt a strange magical pressence in the room and looked down at the dragon who seemed to have grown at least two sizes bigger.

He was now about the size of a small dog. My eyes widened in shock and so did Sting. " Rivin...do you know what's going on?" I asked the blue dragon. He nodded its head and layed on his surrogate mothers stomach.

" As a dragon several things happen as we grow. One, you need to know that my knid grows at a rapid rate. Two, as I grow I support my growth with my mothers magic energy. Three, the bigger I get the more energy I will need to sustain myself until I'm full grown." I was shocked to find that the once baby speaking dragon was now speaking like a young teenager. I shook that away and took in everything he was saying.

So basically what made Lucy faint was the sudden decrease of a large amount of magic energy. 'Well shit.' I looked up at Sting and he nodded his head. We were going to have to watch these two carefully. This was going to be a burden on the blondes body for a while. As I thought of ways that we could help our new partner I was interupted by the sound of sobbing.

I looked down at Lucy to see the blue dragon crying into her hair. " Sorry, I know this is a burden on her. I'm sorry. But she important to me so please...please don't take me away from my mother." I felt a surge of pity for the dragon and I stroked his head gently. I felt another small hand place itself on top of mine. It was Lucy's and it was warm.

" Rivin, don't cry. I'm going to be alright, I'm strong. I am the mother of a dragon after all so don't cry. What kind of mother allows her son to cry." she said softly and with so much love that even I , the shadow dragon slayer, felt it. I let out a smile at her and she faintly blushed.

" Are you feeling ok, blondie?" my partner asked and she nodded clutching her son to her chest as she stood up. " Good thing I'm a Stellar mage because of this my magic regenerates quickly. Plus I'm use to sustaining someone elses magic. My body will eventually adapt." She smiled. I nodded my at her.

" Well we better get going if we want to get your stuff." I told her and she said ok and went off to get ready. Soon we were on our way to Magnolia and I felt a surge of happiness and hope and looked up at Lucy. ' Fate huh?'

Lucy P.O.V.

After a two hour train ride we arrived Magnolia. I was smiling brightly happy to be in the town I loved even though it was to leave soon. I raced my way through the streets that I knew so well to my apartment on Strawberry street. I raced up the stairs and into the my home. I smiled softly and looked around. I stop stunned at what I saw. My home was a mess, my things strewn all over. I bit back my sobbs and shook with sadness and anger.

I didn't notice when my companions came into the room. I call out Virgo and asked her if she could collect my stuff. " Blondie, I smell Natsu all over the place." Sting said his voice a growl. I heard Rivin growl loudly and I knew that he was beyond pissed. Natsu. The name felt so oddly foreign to me know. How did he go from being my best friend to possibly ruining my home. I put Rivin in my bag and grabbed the dragon slayers hands and raced towards the guild.

Once in front of it's doors I took a deep breath and kicked them open. " Welcome back!" I heard my guild mates shout and I nodded at them. I pulled the slayers behind over to the bar where Mira was. " Hello, Mira is the master in?" I asked her and she looked at me in shock.

"Is everything ok?" she asked and I could sense her satan soul coming forth but I nodded.

" Rogue and Sting saved me , it's ok Mira. But I really need to speak with him. " she nodded her head and smiled at the slayers.

" Thank you for saving our Lucy, for that I will always be grateful. Master is in his office." I nodded and hugged my favorite bar maid whiched caused her squeal happily. I rushed up to the second level of the guild and knocked on masters door.

" Come in." I heard him say and I walked in.

" Hello my child how may I ..." Master began but with one look at my companions he stopped. I quickly grab their hands and nodd at him at which he smiles at me.

" Well any friend of my child is a friend of mine. Now what brings you here today?" I shook slightly. I didn't know how master was going to take the news. I felt my hands being squeezed and I felt the strength to speak. " Rivin come out." I call and instantly my dragon child jumps out of my bag and out my shoulder. " Master this is Rivin, my son." I say to which master promptly falls out of his chair. I giggle lightly at his antics.

" Child! HOW!?" he yells which causes each dragon slayer and dragon to cringe. I began explaining everything that happened. " I am truly glad that you out of all my children were there. Siva was right in entrusting something so precious to you." I smile through my tears at the though of Siva. " As for Natsu, I believe you are right when say you suspect something is wrong with him. I will deal with him." I nod my head and sigh. Natsu you idoit what have you got yourself mixed in now. As we finish our talk I walk out of masters office only to be surronded by Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel.

" Explain." they said in unison. 'Damn'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

I looked up into the eyes of the dragon slayers of my guild. 'Think Lucy, how are you going to explain this?' I sighed and nodded my head at them when suddenly the doors of the guild were kicked opened. I looked down to the second floor to find Natsu and Lisanna entering the guild hand in hand. I began to panic. 'What if he smells Rivin? Knowing Natsu he would rush into action before asking what was going on?' As if on cue I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Luce?" my ex best friend said. I flinched and stepped back a little, clutching my bag tightly. I looked over to Sting and Rogue, who nodded, before turning my attention to the fire dragon slayer.

"What is it, Natsu?" I asked him. I looked at him and noticed small things that weren't there before. Like the new scar on his neck or the harden look in his onyx eyes.

"Why the hell are they here? Why do you smell so different?" he barked at me with narrowed eyes. Anger boiled in my blood suddenly. How does he get the right to ask me such things after everything he has done!?

"Piss off! What I do in my spare time or who I do it with has nothing to do with you." I growled fiercely surprising the dragon slayers besides Rogue and Sting. "Oh and Natsu why the hell were you in my home?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted to be there? What difference does it make that I was there? "He stated. I was losing patience and I was losing it fast. Soon Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy stood in front me. Surprised I looked at them with widen eyes.

" Natsu, master wants to see you. Now." Laxus said. Although reluctant the pink haired moron left with his girlfriend in tow. I smiled thankful that he was gone. I looked up at the trio and motioned for them to follow me. They did quietly not once saying a word on our 15 minute walk to the woods. I sat down on a stump in the middle of a lush grass clearing and pulled Rivin out of my bag.

"Mama, I'm getting hungry." He said as he stretched out on my lap. I nodded to him and began stroking his head softly. I heard Wendy and gasp and looked up to see three dumbfounded faces. I giggled slightly but explained my story to them.

"Damn, bunny girl." Gajeel exclaimed. Laxus just stared at me but Wendy was squealing in excitement after crying. No one said anything for a while and I knew this was hard for them, more so Gajeel and Wendy, seeing a dragon. It must have reminded them of their parents.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them worry laced into my voice. I knew what it was like to lose something you cared about and knew by the looks on their faces that they were defiantly thinking of their own dragons. They both nodded at me.

"So, bunny girl what are you going to do now?" the iron dragon slayer asked me in a gruff voice. Aside from the gruffness in his voice and his indifferent attitude, I knew cared. I smirked at him.

"Oh is someone worried about me?" I teased him and I heard Laxus and Wendy laugh.

"What the hell bunny! I'm not worried!" He stuttered and I swear I saw him flush. I giggled softly at him which only caused him to crouch with a smirk. I immediately stopped and looked at him nervously.

"You, you wouldn't dare." I panicked when I heard his distinct laugh of, 'gihi'. I took off running with Rivin. I was running wildly, going in a zig zag so it would be hard for him to catch me. I could hear laughing in the distance and I cast a glance back only to see a rush of unruly black hair.

"KYAHHHHH!" I screamed as the iron slayer grabbed me by the arm and flung me over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes.

"You idiot! Put me down!" yelling and squirming in his grasp. I wasn't aware that Rivin had made his way onto Gajeel's neck. Suddenly the slayer yelped and dropped me. I watched in amusement from my spot on the grass as my son latched himself onto the iron slayer's ear. I couldn't help but laugh hard. I was in the middle of rolling on the ground in laughter when Rogue and Sting sat down next to me.

"Why does he call you bunny girl?" Rogue asked to which Sting nodded. I blushed red and heard Gajeel's gihi. I panicked and started waving my hands in the air.

"Bunny girl is bunny girl because she dressed as a bunny and performed a song with me on stage." That bastard! I went to stand up when I felt dizzy. I feel to my knees gasping for air.

"MAMA!" I heard Rivin yell. It was the same feeling that I got this morning when Rivin grew so I knew what was happening. I couldn't let him panic so I quickly pulled myself together and stood up. I gasped when I saw that my dragon was now the size of a large dog. I could now make out the outlines of his wings and his tail was longer too. He was starting to look just like Siva. Just looking at him I knew we wouldn't be able to take the train anywhere for a while. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"See? I told you I would get used to it! I'm alright, don't worry." I bent down to place a soft kiss on his snout. I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his side and fell asleep.

Sting P.O.V

I watched Lucy as she fell asleep curling up into Rivin's side. I knew that what happened was her son taking her magic energy again. I knew that but the others didn't and I could smell the worry wafting off of them. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned to face them.

"Look, I'm not going to explain this again so pay attention. In order to grow Rivin needs to take magic energy from blondie. It already happened once this morning. Apparently the bigger he gets the more energy he will need and the more frequently too." I said to them and they all nodded their heads. I glanced back to the blonde to see that Rogue had draped his cloak over her and Rivin was curled around her sleeping. She was cute looking, using his tail as a body pillow. I blushed at my thoughts.

"I think we should do magic exercises with Lucy so her magic will grow. Hopefully this will help the strain on her body." The young air slayer said. She was right, it should help blondie. I nodded my head along with my partner.

"So where is she going to stay? With the way the pink haired bastard has been acting, she shouldn't stay here with the dragon." The big guy, or Laxus said. I grunted my agreement.

"She is going to stay with us. Our house is located in the woods so it should be ok for Rivin and Lucy." Rogue said.

"What the hell is going on between her and Natsu anyway?" I asked my eyes narrowed. As far as I was aware before a few months ago they were as close as you could get. Even at the GMG they seemed to be attached at the hip. The thought made my blood boil but I pushed that feeling away.

"We aren't sure either. When one of our guild members came back he dropped her like a hot potato and kicked her off her team. That was over 6 months ago and since then they haven't said two words to each until today. But this past week while she was gone the idiot was acting weird. Always asking where she was and such. We didn't know that he broke into her apartment until today." Laxus said gruffly.

I nodded my head but couldn't understand what was making him act like this. But I didn't care. I looked over at my partner and we nodded our head.

"We won't let anything happen to her. So don't worry." Rogue said and I clapped my hand on his shoulder in agreement. They all looked at us mouths hanging open and I laughed.

"Well we are going to take her back now, she shouldn't linger her." I said and go to pick her up but was shoved aside by a large dark blue tail.

"I'll carry my mother." The dragon said and I fumed but said nothing. I watched as he wrapped his tail around her waist and lifter her onto his back.

"Wait!" I heard and turned around to see the bluenette approaching me. "I like to accompany Lucy, my healing magic could also be of great help to her. Plus she is like an older sister to me, I don't want to leave her." She said squirming nervously. I shrugged, one more person in the house wouldn't make a difference. She beamed at me and hugged me. I wasn't use to the affection and I blushed. What is with these fairies?

"Well we are going too. But don't worry we won't be lodging with you." Laxus stated and I looked at him and then at Lucy. Just how loved was she? Soon they left to gather their belongings and as we waited for them I wonder if this how damn situation would change my view on things. Looking over at the blonde I was sure it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy p.o.v.

When I woke up I was rather surprised to hear that Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy were coming along with us. But then again maybe I shouldn't be, I mean I was caring for a dragon and they are DRAGON slayers. I knew that the story I told them would have hit close to home but I didn't think that they were willing to go this far. I looked over our little group, as we walked through the woods, and smiled.

"Thanks for coming you guys." I told them warmly and they smiled at me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and jumped off of Rivin's back. I still couldn't believe how big he grew in only a day and from using my magic no less. The thought of him needing and using my magic to grow somehow felt motherly and my heart warmed. "Thank you for coming me, Rivin." I told him and kissed the top of his snout.

"You're welcome, mama." He said his voice laced with pride. I smiled once again.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" the small blue haired child ran up to me and asked. Bending down I gave her and smile hug and told her I was fine. "That's good. When we get to Rogue and Stings home we should start training so your magic capacity will grow." Laxus spoke and I simply grunted my agreement. I looked over at the iron dragon slayer and smirked.

"Gajeel are you going to miss Levy?" I teased watching his cheeks tint pink.

"Stupid bunny!" he yelled so I ran and then he proceed to chase after me. I giggled loudly and dodged his outstretched hand by hiding behind a tree. "Come here you damn bunny!" he yelled out his frustration which only caused our companions to laugh.

"You will never catch a bunny by yelling at it, silly iron dragon." I giggled. After a few seconds I made a run for Rivin. I was almost there when I could tell that Gajeel was behind me, I squeaked and tripped over a fallen branch. I laid on the ground picturing how I was going to die when I heard Rivin shout. "Star dragons roar!" Then a beautiful blue, silver and gold light emitted from his mouth at Gajeel. I was shocked. My son just used his magic. "Rivin!" I yelled and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his large neck and cuddle close to him. "How did you do that!?" Sting asked and Rogue nodded his head.

"Well when I felt that mama was in trouble it just came naturally. I don't really know how to describe how I did it." The star dragon said bashfully to which Wendy and I giggled. I told Wendy to go heal Gajeel and she quickly did so. Once he was up the iron slayer said nothing and I suddenly felt bad for him but kept quiet, knowing that he needed some space. We continued our walk to the shadow and light dragon slayer's home. After what happened between Gajeel and me the walk was rather uneventful and quiet. Sometimes Wendy and I would ride on Rivin's back and he would ask us questions. "Mama once I am old enough would you like me to teach you dragon slaying magic?" he asked me and I fell off his back in shock.

"Blondie are you ok?" Sting laughed and I sent him a glare before getting up. I thought about what Rivin was offering me. It meant I could protect him and my friends more. It meant I wouldn't always have to rely on other people for help all the time. But there was one thing that bothered me.

"Would I still be able to use my keys?" I asked aloud worried. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rogue standing next to me.

"It is possible to use two different kinds of magic, you will have to train hard but it's not impossible. In fact I think if you learn Star dragon slaying that it could help strengthen your spirits since they are stars, however inadvertently." He said with a soft smile and I smiled happily. I hugged him tightly and I felt him stiffen but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I sighed happily and leaned against his chest when suddenly we were pulled apart. I glared at Sting and he just chuckled. He set me down on my son's back and I fumed. Who the hell does he think he is? I bit back a smart remark and curled up on the dragon's back. "Yes, Rivin I would love to learn dragon slayer magic from you." I told him sweetly and he excitedly nodded his head.

"Ok mama, you won't have to wait that long. With the rate I'm growing I'll be full grown faster than I thought." I nodded my head. Soon enough we were at Sting and Rogue's place and my necklace began to pulse warmly and I sighed. I pulled the necklace out from between my breasts and showed the twin dragon duo. "That's what I meant by my necklace reacting and showing me the way here." They both were wide eyed with shock. "You're exceeds are waiting for you." I told them confidently although I didn't know how I knew. They both looked at me pensively but nonetheless they darted towards their house where two exceeds flew out the door and tackled them.

"I wonder if that necklace enhances your intuition." Laxus said as he came to stand next to me and I turned to look at him.

"As a stellar mage my intuition is stronger than most. But I do think you are right about the necklace. It was made of Siva's magic and she said that it would act like protection to me." As watched to two exceeds and their masters I noticed that Carla and Pantherlilly were not present.

"Where are your exceeds?" I asked Wendy and Gajeel.

"Carla will be coming tomorrow with Lily. I asked them to watch Natsu for a bit." I nodded my head at Wendy. I once again looked over our group and smiled. Hopefully we would become a family. I would really like that.

Rogue p.o.v.

"Rogue! Fro missed you!" I smiled softly at my pink frog cosplaying exceed. Frosch and I have been together for a long time, so have Sting and Lector. "I missed you too, Frosch." I gathered my exceed in my arms and waited for the others to come over. "Rogue why are the fairies here?" he asked and I looked over to my partner who was getting asked the same question by his exceed.

"Frosch they are our friends now. Do you think you can get along with them?" I asked and he nodded his frog cladded head happily.

"Fro will not let Rogue down! Fro will do his best!" he exclaimed with a smile. I nodded my head at him as we entered the house. Sting and I introduced everyone to the little exceeds whom watch the newcomers attentively. We explained that Rivin was a dragon and Lucy's adopted son and what was going and surprisingly they were excited to meet the beast.

"Hello, Fro's name is Frosch! It's nice to meet you!" Frosch cheered as he flew onto the dragon's back. Rivin just nodded his head and patted the exceed on the head with his tail making Lucy smile brightly. "Hello I'm Lector. Sting-kun is the best!" said the red exceed causing everyone but the idiot light dragon slayer to roll their eyes.

"It's so clear now where you get your ego from now." Lucy smirked over at him.

"What you say Blondie!?" he retorted.

"I said it's easy to see where you get your ego from you light bulb!" She answered with a soft giggle.

"Light bulb!" Gajeel chuckled followed by a giggling Wendy. Laxus just grunted with a smile.

"Nice one Blondie." He said to which Lucy glared at.

"Say that again you megawatt!" She yelled at him. Causing everyone to bust out laughing. It was a rather shocking sight, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages having a good time together. But then again Lucy had this sort of effect on people, you felt at easy around the stellar mage. To be honest I did not understand why the retarded Fire dragon slayer did not claim her. I looked over the blonde and bit back a groan. She was more than beautiful and she had a damn sexy body. Put that together with her personality it did not make sense what Natsu was doing to her.

"Wendy you can room with Lucy for now and Gajeel and Laxus can use the last two spare rooms." Sting told them and they nodded their heads. Once again my attention was drawn to the celestial mage as she was laying down, on her stomach, next to her son. She was just talking to him and smiling but you could tell the small actions made the dragon happy. She loving joked with him and it made me smile. I looked around the room and noticed the others were smiling at them too.

"Don't they look just like a parent and child?" Wendy said happily and we all nodded. I turned my head to the sound of a rumbling stomach which turned out to be Sting's. Lucy stood up and smirked at him then proceeded to giggle. "I'll make a list of things to get from the market for dinner. Can you go get them for me?" She spoke to Sting and Laxus and they nodded their heads and literally ran out the door. I left the rest in the living to take a shower. I was almost done showering when the smell of the blondes cooking wafted in the air. I quickly dressed and snuck into the kitchen, leaning against the wall I watched her cook. She was humming softly while shaking her hips to whatever beat was playing through her sound pod. My eyes watched as her hips swayed back and forth hypnotically causing her shirt to rise slightly exposing her lower back to my view.

Getting an idea I checked around the room to see if anyone was there and when I saw no one was present I stepped closer to the blonde placing my hand on her lower back. I leaned so that my lips were close to her ear and once I felt her jump I smirked. "Lucy is dinner almost ready." I whispered into her ear making sure to put an emphasis on her name. I heard her let out a breathy moan and which shocked me so bad that I froze. "Rogue...please my ears and my back there really sensitive. I'm sorry." The blonde said in between her soft pants. I pulled my face away quickly but not my hand. I was rather curious as to how sensitive her back was so I slid my hand softly along the exposed flesh. I then slide my pointer finger softly along the exposed part of her spine. She cried out as she bucked her hips softly, forcing my hand to fall and land on her ass. I was speechless. I had never seen someone so cognizant to touch before. Thankfully she was out of ear shot of the other slayers since they were outside playing with Rivin. I groaned as I squeezed her ass tenderly causing me to groan again at the fell of her in my hand. "Rogue!" she moaned. I smirked, _'so she is sensitive her too.'_ I could fell the tall tell warning my pants tightening and moved away from her. I leaned against the counter and watched as she turned off the stove burners and slumped to the ground panting softly and squeezing her legs together. I smiled as she did so. Her eyes turned to glare at me. "What the hell makes you think that was ok?" she asked me. I grimaced and avoided her glare. She was absolutely right. I had no right to do that to her. I kneeled in front of her. "I am so sorry, Lucy. I honestly just wanted to tease you by sneaking up on you but when you reacted to my touch so strongly….I just lost it a bit. I'm sorry it won't happen again." I told her and she just looked at me. I sighed and made a move to stand up but she grabbed my wrist. "It's not all your fault. I should have…held back more. To be honest you're the first person to learn that about me so it shocked me more. I also should have been more careful." I blinked my eyes at her confession. She was saying sorry to me the person who just groped her? I chuckled softly at her. "You are indeed special." I half whispered to her causing her to shiver. I leaned in one more time and sniffed at her neck. I groaned again. She smelled of almonds and vanilla. "You smell good…." I told her and she blushed.

"Rogue please stop." She said and I nodded my head.

"Can I help you set the table?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I made quick work of setting up the silverware. I let my thoughts consume as I worked. She was an interesting person and she intrigued me. I thought back to what happened in the kitchen. I was attracted to her that much was obvious but did I really want her? That I didn't know yet. I took a look at her and smirked. I sure as hell was going to find out though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy P.O.V.

"Rivin!" I yelled running through the woods away from Sting. We were currently in the middle of a serious game of tag and here I was being chased by the barbaric light dragon slayer.

Pushing myself farther, I ran as fast as I could, shoving branches and greenery out of my way. All I needed to do was make it to the house, the safe zone, and I was home free. Suddenly I heard a noise and I had to force myself not to turn around and look. I turned a hard left, hoping to throw off whoever was pursing me at the moment when I came face to face with Laxus.

"Shit!" I screamed but continued running towards him. Laxus was chuckling but when he noticed that I had not stopped running he raised an eyebrow at me. When I was a few feet away from him I readjusted my body weight so that I slid on my back and in between Laxu's legs. Once I cleared the space between his legs I flipped forward so I was on my feet and running towards the house again.

"That's cheating, Blondie!" I heard him scream to which I only giggled.

I was almost there when I felt Rivin's presence next to me and I smiled. "Nice timing, Riv." I said to him using the nickname I had deemed my son with.

"Were almost there mama." He told me and I nodded and continued running. The house came into view and I noticed Wendy on the veranda waving at us.

"You can do it Lucy! Come on Rivin!" she cheered jumping up and down.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard and this time I allowed myself to look back just in time to see Loke and Sting rushing at me and my son. I looked at Rivin who looked at me and we nodded to each other in understanding. We were going to have to either outrun them, outsmart them or beat them in a duel.

You see even though we were playing this game of tag, what we truly are doing is training using a fun method. In the past few days my stamina had increased and so had my magic levels. I'd gotten a lot better at hand to hand combat and it was getting a lot easier to feed Rivin with my magic energy.

I continued running towards the house with Rivin fully aware that Loke and Sting were catching up. Once they were a few feet in front of us Rivin wrapped his large tail around my waist and a second later I was sent flying across the field. I reached for my whip and aimed it at the railing lining the veranda and smiled as the tip of my whip wrapped around it. I used my magic to pull myself faster towards the house and with a soft thud I landed next to Wendy, watching as Rivin flew down next to me.

"Princess! That's not fair!" Loke whined but I noticed the glint of pride in his eyes and I giggled softly at the teasing lion spirit.

"Not bad Blondie. Although I might just take that whip next time." Sting teased and I glared at him.

"You will not be taking anything from me you walking lamp post!" I yelled causing Loke and Wendy to laugh.

"Lamp post!" he roared in agitation. Nodding my head I turned around to walk back inside the house. I flopped onto the sofa and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Whoa there bunny girl, you keep sighing like that you are just going to age faster." Gajeel laughed as he took a seat in a chair across from me. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed when Rivin slapped him in the back of the head using his tail.

"Getting serious, you have improved a lot in only a few days, bunny girl." I was shocked I had never really heard the iron dragon slayer give praise before. I flushed and smiled thoughtfully at him.

"Thanks, you guys are such a big help and it's honestly been a lot of fun so far. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys." I said and he only grunted but I knew that he was happy, it was just Gajeel's own way of communicating.

Suddenly I felt eyes watching me and I lifted my head to see Laxus, Loke, Wendy, Sting and Rogue looking at me. "He is right Lucy, you have improved a lot." Laxus said with an official nod.

"You're doing so well Lucy!" Wendy added.

"Nice going, Blondie." Sting smirked.

"Good job, princess." Said Loke.

"Keep it up, Lucy." Rogue unemotionally said. I looked at all of them, including their exceeds and smiled brightly. In just a few short days these people had become something so invaluable to me something so precious. I remember the day I received Rivin, how lost I felt when I thought of protecting him alone. How scared I was when I approached Sting and Rogue but how happy I was that they decided to help and how happy I was when Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy offered to go with me.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and I looked down to keep them from noticing. But who was I kidding, they are dragon slayers, they can smell my tears. "Lucy!" I heard Wendy shout and then I felt small arms holding me. I looked up at the small sky dragon slayer through my tears and smiled.

"I'm alright just really happy that you all are here." I cried and sank down to the floor next to Rivin wrapping my arms around the growing dragon.

"For one I am glad to be here, I'm having so much fun here! Plus I made new friends and I'm learning a lot too!" The sky dragon slayer beamed as she sat down next to me. "You were always like an older sister to me so to me it's natural to be with you when you need help." I smiled at Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hate to say it bunny girl but you were always around shrimp and me back at the guild so I've grown to tolerate your company. Gihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"Hey you know you I'm one of the three or four close friends you have! So don't give me that stupid 'Gihi' stuff you metal idiot!" I chuckled to which he only shouted.

"Well I didn't really talk to you much before but I'm glad I came along. We blondes got to stick together." Laxus chuckled and we all sweat dropped.

"Princess! You know I love you! Don't doubt my loyalty…" Loke began but I immediately closed his gate.

"So mean!" Lector exclaimed and I only shrugged. I looked at them all and smiled.

"I love you guys."

Rogue P.O.V

I watched as everyone exited the living room to go their separate ways. Lucy stood up and mumbled something about taking a shower and told Rivin to go outside. I followed her down the hall since my bedroom was right next to the bathroom. I entered my room and sat down on the edge of my bed, deep in thought.

These past few days I had really gotten to see what kind of women Lucy was. She was brave, smart, bright and talented. She was also beautiful, naive and somewhat scarred emotionally. I really didn't know anything about her except that she was a celestial mage and that she was a member of the fairy tail guild. The urge to get to know her was overwhelming and to be frank it shocked me. I mean only a few days ago I was just sexually attracted to her but now it was so much…more. I saw the way she trained, how desperately she wanted the ability to protect. I watched as she, without question, accepted Rivin as her son and how she struggled to feed him her magic energy. How she had allowed the most unlikely of people to become something like a close net family.

I walked out of my room towards the kitchen, wondering why the house was so quite apart from Lucy showering. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_We took Rivin hunting, be back soon._

_-Sting_

I tossed the note in the trash and headed back to my room when I heard a loud thump in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and called out to Lucy. "Are you alright?"

"Rogue…" I heard the stellar mage groan in pain and my heart almost stopped. I began to panic when the door swung open to reveal a very pale Lucy in nothing but a big blue t-shirt that came down to her thigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep her up.

"Magic…energy…" She panted heavily and I cursed under my breath. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, laying her down gently on the bed. I watched as her chest continued to heave as her body was heavily strained. We all knew that as Rivin grew so did the amount of the magic energy he would take from his mother.

I went to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and wet in under the cold water. I raced back to the stellar mage and sat down next to her, softly wiping the sweat away from her forehead. I moved so we were both laying in the bed with her head in my lap. I smoothed her hair softly hoping it would somehow calm her body.

Ten minutes had passed and Lucy was still struggling when an idea came to me. "Lucy can I share my magic energy with you?" I asked her with a flushed face.

Her own face flushed, a pretty pink tinting her high cheek bones. The reason being that sharing magic energy with someone else was an extremely personal thing. Magic energy is apart so basically what your sharing is a small piece of your being, not to mention it was extremely pleasurable.

I looked down at the blonde with worried eyes. "Are you….sure…that's….ok…with…you?" She panted and I quickly nodded my head. "Well, ok." She said and I nodded my head slowly. I moved her head off my lap and placed it softly on a pillow and slowly and careful climbed on top of her. My hands were on either side of her head and my legs were straddling her hips. I looked at the beautiful blonde and my heart skipped a beat. She was breath taking as she lye underneath me. Her hair was sprawled out looking like a halo and her face was flushed. I looked at her, making sure this was ok when she nodded her head.

I nodded and I began to internally reach for my magic container. Once I felt it I worked on unlocking it and letting it move freely through my body. I felt the familiar soothing tingle that was my magic and I hurriedly pressed my body against hers. I pushed my magic through me and into her and waited for her reaction. I heard her let lose a breathy moan followed by a loud groan. I moved so I was still pressed against her but my head was raised so that I could watch her.

Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes with half lidded. I pressed more of my magic into her and she threw her head back with a loud moan. I groaned softly as I moved my legs so that they were in between hers. "We are almost done Lucy, just a bit more." I told her through gritted teeth. I groaned aloud when her legs began to slide softly up and down my sides then wrapping around my hips, pulling me closer to her.

"So….so good, Rogue." She moaned causing me to wrap my arms around her. I started rubbing my chest against her large breasts, enjoying the fell of them and grunted when I felt her buck against me. Squeezing her tighter, I tried to keep it together when she suddenly commenced grinding against me.

"Shit!" I groaned as I felt her feminine heat grinding against my manhood. I released my hold on her only to grip her hips and spread her legs a little. When I was positioned snuggly between her long legs, her legs wrapped around my hips, I started rubbing myself against her.

"Rogue!" she moaned with new energy thanks to me sharing my magic energy. I groaned when I felt her core growing wet. _'Damn she feels good.'_ As I continued my pace of rubbing against her I reached up to squeeze her left breast. When she moaned I started kneading and working it in my hand. I knew we were almost done sharing magic but that didn't help the want that was running through my body.

Suddenly I was flipped so that I was laying on my back with Lucy mounting me. I looked at her and growled. She looked wild with lust and I liked that I had caused that gleam in her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was bunched up at the bottom, revealing her red lacy panties.

"Rogue, we should stop…" She said but I could her the lust lacing her words. I gripped her hips, still laying back, and started moving her against my aching erection. "Mmmm…" She hummed appreciatively causing me to smirk.

"Lucy….Lucy I want you." I told her seductively. Her back arched and her head was lolled back as she helped move against me. I was hardly aware that my magic flow had stopped when she squeezed her legs together causing me to growl.

I reached her under shirt and rub my thumb softly against her nipple. Her body went slack as she leaned down, burring her face in my neck. I did the same, burring my face in her neck and inhaling her scent deeply. The overwhelming smell of almonds and vanilla filled my nose. I stopped grinding and placed my hands on her ass and clenched her softly.

I felt my canines elongate as I continued to inhale her scent. I grazed my teeth against her skin moving on of my hands of her backside and into her hair when I felt her shiver.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I asked her softly. She moved so she was looking up at me and nodded her head.

"Rogue, will you be ok? I mean…you know?" She asked her face a deep read and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How are you feeling?" Lucy smiled softly.

"I feel so much better, thank you!" She kissed my cheek and I flushed. I moved so that she was lying next to me and I cuddled her to my chest. I thought back to what happened and I gritted my teeth. I did not just want her body I wanted all of her. I wanted her heart, her soul and her body. I knew that when my canines elongated that I was close to marking her as my mate. I was not aware that I had started running my fingers through her blonde hair until I heard her sigh contently.

"Lucy, I need to ask you something." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"What is it?" She asked her brown eyes large and sparkling.

"Lucy, somehow you touch my heart. I want to get to know you better, I want to learn to love with you. Lucy, I want you to be mine." I told her and I felt my heart beat fast and hard with each word that left my mouth. Her mouth curved into a smile and she giggled.

"Rogue, I have never been with anyone and I don't know what it's like to be in a relationship. But I'm willing to learn and try if it's with you." As soon as the words left her mouth I placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. I cuddled her tightly to my chest and smoothed her hair.

"Get some rest, Lucy." I told her and she nodded closing her eyes. I watched her fall asleep with a content smile. She was lovely and she was mine.

Hey you guys, here is another chapter for you!

Let me know what you think! And I want to ask if you think it is developing too fast? But then again you don't know what I'm planning but still!

Please review and be gentle! Thanks again, love you~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy P.O.V.

I woke to the feeling of a pair of strong arms tightening around my waist. I opened my eyes and blinked several time when all I could see was a well-built chest in front of me, then I remembered everything that had happened last night. Feeling myself blush I looked up at Rogue, who was still asleep, and let my eyes wander over his face. His face was angled, defined in the only way a man's face could be. He was sexy, yes, but the more accurate term for what this man was is handsome. Rogue was incredibly handsome.

Sighing when I decided it was time to wake up, I wiggled my way out of his arms and sat beside him on the bed. I ran my fingers into his hair softly, relishing in how soft the raven strands fell sliding between my fingers. "Rogue, time to wake up." I said softly and he only groaned in response. "Come on, I'll make breakfast. It's time to get up Rogue." This time his eyes opened and I smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lucy." He said before yawning and sitting up. Suddenly I was lifted and sat in his lap. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his crimson eyes wandering over me, checking to make sure I was in good health. Looking up at him I felt my cheeks tint pink, he was really worried about me.

"I feel good as new thanks to you and some rest. Rogue, thank you for…..last night." I squirmed in his lap, embarrassed. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad I could help you. Plus there were added…..benefits to sharing my magic with you." He smirked and I blushed a deep red. Puffing out my cheeks in a pout, I turned away from him. I was getting ready to move off of his lap when I felt his arm wrap around my middle holding me to him. "Don't go, I'm sorry I teased you. You were beautiful last night and I meant what I said. I want to learn to love with you."

Looking up at him I felt my heart skip and I sighed softly. "I'm sorry I acted childishly. I've never dated anyone so this is new for me as well, but I'm happy that you choose me Rogue." I cupped his face between my hands, tracing my thumb over his cheeks. "You are more than capable of loving someone, you're a good person and I trust you."

"Lucy…." He sighed my name and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I want you to know that I am taking this, us, seriously. I want to treasure you." I nodded my head softly and leaned so our foreheads were touching. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I removed myself from his lap and padded over to my room, making sure no one was in the hall.

Once inside the bedroom, I took a glance at the bed to check on Wendy. She was sound asleep, Carla wrapped in her arms and held to her chest. I placed a soft kiss on her head and grabbed some clothes so I could take a shower.

Inside the bathroom I turned the hot water on stripped myself of my clothing and eagerly jumped into the shower. Wasting no time I quickly scrubbed my body and washed my hair. Once I finished I turned the water off wrapped a towel around my body, stepping towards the sink to brush my hair and teeth. I dried the water from myself and dressed in fitted black cargo pants and a white v neck shirt that came just above my belly button.

Finished with my morning shower I made my way to the kitchen, noticing no one else besides Rogue and I were awake. Settling on making bacon with eggs and pancakes for everyone I got to work. While cooking I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Smells good, need help?" Rogue questioned and I giggled and shook my head no.

"It's almost done, can you go wake everyone for me please?" I felt him give me a light squeeze before going to do as I ask. I placed the plates full of food on the table and filled cups with orange juice. I was putting out the tableware when I heard the stampede of my family coming down the hall.

"Blondie!" Sting greeted as he sat down in his seat.

"Good morning Lucy." Wendy smiled happily as she hugged me before sitting down.

"Morning' bunny girl." Obviously Gajeel.

"Morning kid." Laxus said patting my hair before sitting down.

"Good morning everyone." I beamed as I sat down next Rogue and across from Wendy.

"Where is Rivin?" I asked curiously. I looked around for my son and noticed he wasn't there.

"Blondie he can't come into the house anymore." Sting said with a slight smirk that totally pissed me off. You do not mess with a mother and their child.

"You better spit it out you retarded flash light. If my son is anything less than happy and safe so help me Mavis…." I growled at him and everyone's eyes widened. Sting clicked his tongue before pointing outside. Noticing that no one said he was in any danger I quickly ate before marching outside to find my dragon child.

"Rivin!" I shouted and suddenly a dark blue dragon with gold patterned scales landed in front me, wings outstretched. I gasped as I recognized the large beast as my Rivin. He had grown to at least the size of the house! He smirked at me, showing rows of sharpened teeth and I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his snout. "OH MY MAVIS!" I shouted and Rivin chuckled softly.

"Hello mother." I squealed when I noticed that even his voice was deeper.

"What happened to you calling me mama?" I whined as I stepped back from him slightly.

"I grew up." He snorted. I looked over at him, a wide smirk on his dragon face and decided to teach him a lesson. I bit my bottom lip softly, allowing it to tremble as I willed tears to appear in my eyes. Sniffling softly I glanced down to the ground doing my best to look dejected.

"…Oh, ok. I guess you're too big to need me now." I cried softly still staring at the ground.

"What? NO! I….don't cry! Please don't cry!" Rivin panicked and I glanced up at him and hand to work really hard not to laugh. He was shaking his head back and forth while his wings failed about spastically. I did my best puppy dog face and whined softly like an injured puppy.

"But you said...you grew up….you don't need me anymore."

"No, I need you mama!" He shouted and I looked at him quizzically, titling my head to the side.

"Promise?" I asked softly and he nodded his head.

"I promise." I placed a soft kiss on his snout before turning around and heading back inside with a smirk on my face.

"Your evil, bunny girl." Gajeel chuckled in his seat. I just winked and sat down in my seat next to the shadow dragon slayer.

"Was it that important for him to call you mama?" Laxus asked clearly in disbelief.

"Mother makes me feel old and besides I like when he calls me mama, it's cute." I said smiling brightly.

"Sneaky." Sting chuckled from his spot at the table.

"So we were thinking that we should go back to Fairy tail and get a job. We are running low on funds and can't take a job from any other guild." Laxus stated as he helped me clear the table. I stopped in dead in my tracks once I heard the name Fairy Tail. Would Natsu be there? Would he smell Rivin on me? My mind was asking all sorts of questions when I felt a hand on my neck. Glancing up I saw that Rogue was looking at me with worried eyes. "Don't worry, we will all be there. If the Salamander starts something we will all be at your side." Rogue said, his thumb making small circles on my neck. Sighing softly I nodded my head.

Once everyone was done with eating and the dishes were done and put away we set out for Magnolia. Instead of walking though Rivin said he would carry us and we agrees, well except for Laxus who decided to use his lightening form to get him to the guild. We had been flying for about five minutes when I felt Rogue move to hold me around the waist. I looked up at him and smiled softly while pressing myself closer to him.

"We will be there soon." Rivin called to us.

"Thanks Riv." I said and he nodded his head. Soon enough we landed in the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. We climbed off, Rogue helping me down and setting me beside him. "Hide and be careful, I'll try to make this as fast as I can." The dragon nodded his head before taking off. I stared after him, worried for my son. I didn't like the fact that I had to be separated from him, I felt like I was leaving him behind. I felt tears fall down my face and quickly wiped them away.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will be back to get him soon." Wendy assured me softly as her small hand clasped around mine. I looked down at the small blue haired girl lovingly and nodded my head and walked towards my guild.

It felt like forever since I had been in Magnolia. I was looking around constantly, drowning myself in memories, mostly of Team Natsu. Soon we reached the guild doors and without hesitation I opened them and all of us ushered in.

"Hello." I called out to everyone and was greeted warmly by most. I looked over at the table that my team and I used to occupy and cringed slightly when I saw Lisanna in my seat. She was sitting next to Natsu, her arm wrapped around his and they were all smiling. Suddenly Natsu sniffed the air and looked up at me. We just stayed that way, staring at each other until I felt hands pull me backwards. I looked up to see Rogue and Sting each hold an arm while Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus moved so they were a bit in front of me. Looking up to my table I saw Natsu glaring at us causing Erza, Gray to turn towards me. I smiled warmly at them as they started running towards me.

"Lucy!" They shouted happily and I giggled at them. Stepping forward I felt hands pull me back and I sighed.

"It's ok." They nodded and let go. Gray was the first to reach me, wrapping me up in his icy embrace. I giggled softly as he spun me around.

"I've missed you Lucy." He whined as he sat me down.

"I missed you too Gray." Suddenly I was pulled into the hard embrace of Erza's armor.

"Lucy!" she cried as she held me tightly.

"Hi Erza." I said softly as I reached up to pat her hair. She sighed and then pulled me off of her and I felt something fly into my chest.

"Lushhhy!" The blue cat cried as he nuzzled in between my breasts. My heart pained at the sight of them but it leapt too. They misses me, I was still loved.

"Oh, Happy." I cooed as I pet the exceed.

I watched as they all looked at me with a sad face. "Why did you quit the team?" They asked and my eyes widened in shock. I looked over at Natsu who was looking at me with an angry expression, Lisanna looking at me as if she could kill me. Then realization hit me full force. He lied to them, he made them believe that I wanted out. Unbridled rage caused my blood to boil.

"I did not quit the team." I said sternly, my voice dangerously low.

"But Natsu…." Erza began but I cut her off.

"He lied. He told me that he preferred Lisanna on the team. I had no choice but to leave the team." They looked at me in shock, then their heads turned towards the fire dragon slayer who was slowly making his way over here. Once in front of me I growled loudly at him. "Why don't you tell them Natsu? Tell them how you pushed me off the team, called me weak. Tell them how you broke into my apartment while I was gone and destroyed everything." With every word that came out of my mouth I felt my anger increase. I was seething now. I felt my canines lengthen, my eyes narrowed and I felt a swell of magic energy wafting around me.

"Natsu is this true?" Erza asked and the pink haired moron said nothing. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Why are you with them? Why do you smell and look like a dragon?" He asked me with angry eyes and I snapped. I felt a power rising in my throat and I parted my lips and let out a beastly roar. I don't know how I did that but it happened.

"You shall not touch me!" I yelled at him and instantly he let go and took a step back. I felt a pair of familiar arms envelope me and I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"You no longer have the right to question her Salamander. I suggest you stand down." Laxus growled appearing behind him suddenly.

"You have your own little army don't you Luce." Natsu snarled as he reached a hand towards me only to have it slapped away.

"Do not touch what is mine." Rogue growled as he pulled me closer to him. That shocked everyone but not enough to forget what was happening. "Step away Salamander."

"I was right to leave you behind." Natsu said and I looked at him hatred in my eyes. Abruptly I felt some foreign type of magic enter me and I gasped. This was nothing like when Rogue shared his magic energy with me, no this was something acute to learning a new magic. I looked up at Natsu, took a deep breath shouted "Star Dragon's Roar!" and sent it out in the form of a blue and gold blinding light.

OH MY MAVIS.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope to post more for my other stories soon. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please review!


End file.
